


Desires

by Aureliax



Category: Fanfiction Nation (Podcast)
Genre: College, Desk Sex, F/M, Fanfiction, Gojo Satoru - Freeform, Jujutsu kaisen, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft sex, kento nanami, nanami kento - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureliax/pseuds/Aureliax
Summary: A Forensic Pathologist and a Professor who is Nanami Kento.
Relationships: Professor - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Desires

Start.

Things have gotten out of hand for you lately and you're almost out of it. Your class dismissed you earlier on time since the data analysis interview is almost due and they're considerate enough to give all of you enough time to complete the tasks. You've been sighing heavily because of how much sleep deprived you are lately considering a lot of cursed spirits have been wandering and your desk was full of pilling load works of cursed spirits research. Well you are a forensic pathologist for cursed spirit specialization after all. You didn't even take time to rest nor relax a bit and you're focused on finishing the task today.

You headed to the Jujutsu Sorcerer department bringing the folders of questionnaires for survey and opinion. 'I have to interview one Professor huh? Who should it be?' Your thoughts as you sashayed to the front of the building, fixing your pencil cut skirt, Id, and the black necktie of your white long sleeves. You heaved a sigh as you entered the entrance, you wandered your eyes throughout the floor grasping the unfamiliarity of it, after all you've been here thrice only. You didn't know where to start, to look for someone to interview either how to find someone so you just sat down their whilst you laid your eyes to bunch of juniors parting with their Godspeed. 'Their training is done..' You minded on your own. You thought it's your chance since all the Professors will head back to each of their office.

"Mr. Kento are you heading back to your office?" You overheard someone talking, you eyed them as Nanami's eyes laid on you making his eyes widened. "I am, we will continue the preparations tomorrow. Make sure all of you are mentally and physically ready for rounding." He replied still looking at you. You diverted your gaze for some reasons, his eyes feels like it was digging deep to inmost of your soul.

'He sure is elegant looking oh god' You inhaled and decided to approach the Professor who is now walking back to his office you anticipated that he's already here so why not do the interview with him.

"Mr. Kento" You shouted making him look back to you. "Can you spare me your minutes?" You blurted out desperately, he looked at you intensely that made your knees weak, seconds have past but he's still staring at you and your perplexed reaction, he was about to respond when someone called him with a deafening voice.

"Nanamin! Can I hang out to your offic-" It was the optimistic Gojo Satoru, a Professor too. His words got cut off looking to the both of you while grinning ear to ear. Nanami just face palmed looking at obnoxious Gojo. "Maybe next time? I saved the best day of your dull life buddy!" He shouted while running back with his kikufuku. Nanami stayed still not believing who's ahead of him, You detected the thorny atmosphere, You took a better look at his face by stepping close and observing him as you saw the bags under his eyes. You thought that you shouldn't bother him since he radiate the vibes of someone who have his plate full just like you.

"Uh maybe not now Sir? I'll just ask fo-" You didn't finish your words as Nanami walked past you. You just looked at his back thinking it's also a good choice not to disturb a busy looking man but he suddenly stops walking and faced you.

"What are you waiting for?" He said in a deep voice that is enough to make you body stiff. You did not try to respond, soon as you follow him a mesmerizing scent caught your nose it's coming from Nanami his figure is making an unfamiliar fragrance but it's making you excited that you want to sniff it. The strong complex aroma of musk, sandalwood and amber leave a certain impression to you. "What's your perfume Mr. Kento?" You asked unaware but instead of acting shock you just stared at him while his brows arched.

'Hmm she's asking.' Nanami's thoughts

"Bvlgari man in black why?" Nanami replied in a baritone edge yet soft tone, you clenched your fist secretly, not only his scent but also his voice are captivating is enough to make your mind go wild you just kept your head low looking down thinking some diamonds is in the floor because you felt embarrassed by suddenly asking about his perfume, Without talking Nanami led the way by walking first so you followed him, You look at his back intensely and the feeling you are in right now is ineffable, His back muscles is visible enough, His broad shoulders and veiny arms and the way he walk speaks how elegant this man is.

You both are in front of his office, as he opened the door he removed his suit making you look the other way and made you gasped the air, as he puts the suit to the rack you regain your breathing, The room smells like him and it's making you feel things that you shouldn't, You were asked a seat with the swivel chair in front of him while he fix the sleeves of his polo exposing more veins in his arms. 'Why does it feels so hot here when the air conditioner is running?' the thought crossed your mind.

"Shall we start?" He speaks up first breaking the cold atmosphere, You tied your hair first since you are going to be writing a lot of things but Nanami seems to wonder his mind while looking at you tying your hair, you knew that he was looking but you didn't mind him since you want this to get done already so that you wont think of unnecessary thing.

You readied your pen and questionnaires. "By far, how does a cursed spirit created?" You started with a question that will be a basic knowledge for the data article that would benefit anyone who will read this statement.

"Curses are created when cursed energy leaks from humans as a result of their human emotion." He simply replied while looking at you, you write it down already since you feel like he's not going to add detail and you're hesitant to ask for more since Jujutsu Sorcerer is a secretive field. The air seems heavy and awkward at the same time but you didn't not pay attention to it. You look at him for another questions but you saw him massaging his temples with closed eyes, he looks stunning and elegant without even trying and you kept asking yourself why do you keep complimenting a man that is older than you. You are 23 and he is 27 for god's sake.

"Did you get a nice view?" Your heart almost jumped out and your grip tighten making the paper crumpled, his husky yet baritone voice sent shivers down to your spine letting you feel the heat, Nanami chuckled at the sight of you, your eyes is widened and your lips is slight hang open. Nanami stand up in your front radiating aura of someone who will be having his dinner in his desk, His hands travel to your jawline feeling the bones in his fingertips and you react back tilting your head side wards asking for more as you shudder with how the warmth of his hands is touching you. He leaned to your ears adding to the tension you are in "You, you don't know anything about me but I know everything about you" You eyes closed giving in to the sensation as he rested his back at the desk looking at your desire of being needy for his touch. Every time his fingers tails down to your ears, jaw and neck made your lower abdomen filled with burning sensation and while holding your breathe Nanami is enjoying from his point of view.

'This is cruel, I can't even think of him as a creep for knowing everything about me because all I am feeling is pleasure and excitements.' Your thoughts exactly. You are not thinking straight anymore just because of his touch. "I- I am here for the i-interview Sir" You exclaimed trying to fight the urge of falling deep into the pleasures.

"I am aware y/n" Then he softly bites your ears making you let out a soft moan. You knees felt weak then you look into his eyes, not even a bit of lust but instead a hunger for love is what you saw making you give up for real by snaking your arms into his neck as you go for his lips, His lips and breathe smells like mint with a bit hint of coffee, Nanami eyes widened and was taken aback but kissed you also and delving his warm tongue exploring your mouth, both of you kissed passionately leaving no room to breathe, his hands explored your blouse to your brassiere, the cold hands because of air conditioner made you arched your back making Nanami feel more aroused yet still can control himself. You never knew that kissing can be this good and it's good because it's Nanami you're kissing with.

He let go of your lips. Panting and trying to catch every breathe. "Damn it you're hot, I am not sorry. nevertheless do you want to continue the interview?" He asked softly, you wanted to say yes but your wet wall said no this time you wanted to take initiative, you just smiled at Nanami leading him to his sofa, you pushed him slightly just exact for him to sat down as you sit on top his lap purposely grinding against his cock, his head titled back while grunting because of the silk friction plus you are above him and the thought you two getting caught adds to the tension you are in.. 

"You aroused me then asked to continue the interview? No Mr. Kento" You muttered while licking his ears down to his neck, this is the first time you felt this way to someone older than you, not to mention. To a Professor, You submitted yourself just because of arousal and not even a bit of regrets is there to feel, You lowered your hands unbuttoning his polo and wandering your tongue and leaving marks, you feel the bump in him grew bigger every time you grind your hips, you purposely kept moaning in his ears making him crazy for you more. 'Just how big this man is?' You minded while rubbing him with your cunt. He's not even inside you yet you feel like you're about to come just by foreplay.

Nanami couldn't bear it any longer. "On your knees!" He ordered, your womanhood throb because you're loving it. Fuck interview, fuck sleep also fuck Mr. Kento you joked in your head.

You kissed the tip of his shaft making him moan. 'Is that to much of a tease or he's just sensitive?' you discarded the thought and give him a head, Nanami shoved your head to his big cock making you gag because of its length, "Fuck y/n your mouth- ugh" His hips rammed you down to your throat aggressively. Your left hand travel down to your wet cunt inserting two of your fingers that adds to the tension. The hot hole of your mouth and the sticky saliva combining with his pre cum made the wet sounds, your eyes were teary because of his size and how he thrust his cock in your throat. Nanami's face seems like pleading for more but he stop face fucking you and made you change your position, He made you sat down in his desk, his lips crashed against to yours once again then his fingers penetrate your walls making your eyes roll because of how good you're feeling, You started to move your hips along his fingers making Nanami smirk. Nanami lowered the pace then he goes down kissing your inner thigh and kissing your wet pussy still clothed with red laced lingerie.

"Grope your breast y/n do a show for me." He commanded, you know it's coaxed yet you still obeyed making Nanami enjoy the feast of show then he removed your skirt and underwear for more greater access, His lips fused with my walls licking it and sucking it sloppily, You were so immersed with the pleasure that you grabbed Nanami's hair, Your actions made Nanami growled and you're near your climax.

"Oh Nanami fuck-" Nanami's tongue caressed your clitoris and his two fingers penetrating you while his free hand is nibbling your breast, He knows that you're near and he graze, swirl and lapped you at the same time making you tremble compulsively as you came. It didn't end there, Nanami licked and drink every bit of your juice looking intensely in your eyes leaving you panting and breathless.

"There's no rest y/n" He said while smirking, you know you don't need rest because you are just as needy as Nanami, "Bend for me my Doctor." Without a second thought you did as what he said, stimulating your cunt while rubbing his big cock towards yours. You gripped tight his desk, You want him to do naughty things with you as he slams your ass. "Fuck wait I'll put condom." He was about to march when you grabbed his hands looking desperately. You know no dignity by fucking a Professor.

"Make a m-mess with me Professor Kento." You burrowed your head to the desk feeling ashamed by your own words, you heard Nanami hissed as he palmed your breast, his thumb flicking over your nipple. You cried out, and he buried himself in you with a mighty stroke. Nanami felt like coming with just the sound of you being needy and begging and you are so out of it that it feels like a drug, So addictive, He started pounding your walls gripping your hips as your ass and his pelvis made the clapping sound.

"You are the one who I crave for and now your opening your legs for me huh? Face the wall." He ordered, The voice of him itself is making you crazier than before. Nanami roared with the pleasure he is feelings and just by thinking this woman is who he's been eyeing is now fucking with him made him thrust much faster making you convulsed with the feeling of intoxication. 

"Sir Nanami fuck me harder." You demand, Nanami can't bear it any longer and faced your forward, you covered your face and mouth trying to muffle the sounds of your moans but Nanami removed what's in the way.

"Open your eyes y/n and let me hear your begging ugh" Nanami exclaimed pummeling you faster then he hauled your face and lapped your lips, sucking your tongue, "Ooh y/n fuck" You felt the pleasure hurling inside you as you near you climax, Your face is making the most erotic reaction that keeps Nanami growling and moaning. Lightning lashed through your throbbing walls and your focus narrowed to his fingers, his mouth, his body to your and you groaned his name as you shattered, His tongue swept your mouth again, in time to the finger that he slipped into your clitoris rubbing it adding to the tingling sensation that makes you moaned for more of him.

"Ohh Nanami fuck fuck I'm coming." You exclaimed as he hit your spot groping your hip and then slammed back into me. Again and again.

"I'm also coming y/n ugh-" A hissed and hot load squirted inside you, you two fell on the swivel chair while you are on top of Nanami feeling sated and relished as you convulsed from the pleasure, he circled his arms to you abdomen while his face is buried deep in your neck and only the rasp of our breathing filled the room.

"That was hella good Professor Kento" You grunted out of satisfaction, you faced him and nuzzled deep into his bared chest and kissed it, you don't even know him yet you feel safe and special with him, he runs his finger through your hair and caressed your face slowly leaving a kiss on you forehead.

"Where are we again in the interview?" He jokingly asked so both of you chuckled, you sniffed his neck and burrowed your face between his collar and jaw, Nanami smiled softly. "Let's do it again but as a lovers. shall we?" You felt all flushed with fever but you nodded and smiled kissing his lips. You felt his thing hitting your thigh alive again so you reached for it and gently jerked it making Nanami growled.

"Looks like it's asking for more eh?" Nanami hovers on top of you licking and sucking your breast, you grow familiar with his touch and give him a free access to everything.

The second round started just after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have notice a wrong grammar and mistaken 'you' to 'your' or 'you're' I apologize since I am writing it in rush.


End file.
